


No Hope

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	No Hope

He imagines what it would be like to be loved. To know someone cares for you, can't stop thinking about you, needs you. He imagines it would feel amazing. It would be warmth, serenity and excitement in one package. He knows that will never be a part of his life.

He knows even though he breathes and his heart beats, he is no longer alive. No more reaching out blindly for someone to notice he exists. He's invisible to the world. All he wants is to leave, to stop feeling, but he's too cowardly to make his wishes come true.


End file.
